Bully
by XBlamexitxonxmeX
Summary: alex goes to mental hospital. for what? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

this isn't my first story but this is my first story on this site.

**Disclaimer:Doesn't belong to me. **

**Loosely based on the song Bully by Three Days Grace.**

"Alex put it down. You haven't hurt anyone yet."

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this." I say to the officer.

"I know but – ALEX DROP IT!" The officer cuts himself off as I put the gun up to my head. I pull the trigger before anyone could react.

Normal POV

"Get her to the hospital NOW. I can still feel a pulse." The cop picks up the 16 year old girl. "What happened to drive you to this." The officer asks the broken girl.

Alex's POV (coma-ish dream thing)

*Flashback of the past few days*

"Hey Alex! Alex, how does it feel to be hated by everyone?"

'_Don't Listen to her'_

"You want to know why everyone hates you."

A loud slap rings around the classroom.

"Answer me you little piece of shit!"

"Why?" I ask weakly feeling tears in my eyes.

"Because you killed them."

* * *

"Get up you little punk. Fight back!"

I wipe the blood off my lip and turn to look up at my attacker. But before I could identify who it was, I feel a sharp pain in my jaw.

"Fight Back Russo."

I know well enough not to get up. It wouldn't help anything.

"Have it your way." I feel the kick before it landed.

* * *

"Alex, get up for school."

"I'm up." Honestly I've been up for a while now. The craziest thought ran through my mind but now it's starting to make more sense.

I walk downstairs and get the box hiding behind the cabinet door.

I open it and see the desired metal object. I let a smile cover my face.

"Today they'll pay."

* End of Flashbacks*

(Waking from coma)

"She needs to go somewhere for the safety of others and herself." A whisper comes from my left. Or at least what I think is my left.

"Where will she go?"

"There are a few places there are close by but the care she needs is something they can't cover."

"Well where does she need to go?"

'_I'm not going anywhere.'_ I try to speak but I guess it didn't come out cause they continued on with there convocation.

"Bellwood, Texas."

"What the hell? Bellwood, Texas? Why so I have to go so far?" They turn toward me. Guess I shocked them when I spoke.

"Alex you need help. What you did was not good. You tried to kill yourself-"

"And you see how good that got me." I cut her off.

"You're leaving next week." The doctor leaves the room.

_'I'm fucked.'_

* * *

_alex's thoughts._

_**how about yours?**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for my first reviews. glad you liked it. this is longer and hope you enjoy. The hospital is more like a home so they have things you won't find in normal hospitals.

**Disclaimer:Doesn't belong to me. **

"Bellwood? What the hell kinda name is that?"

"Alex watch your language!"

_'The building looks huge but its probably smaller than it looks. It looks more like a large house than a mental hospital. That's what they want you to think. Cute outside but inside is full of patronizing stares and abusive staff.'_

"Alex let's go."

I look at the woman waiting outside the car. Tall, raven hair and green eyes. Even though I love green the color doesn't match her.

"Alex now."

I stay put. _'I'm not going to make this easy.'_

She looks at me with glaring eyes. I smirk and give a little wave. She lets out a breath and walks up to my door.

"Alex this will not make the time go by. You are staying here until they say you are able to leave and this isn't helping." She opens the door and wait until I get out.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" she smiles as we walk up the path leading to the building.

_'Whatever lady.'_

The inside is homely too. A small couch sitting in the corner and a cat on the table in the middle of the room.

"Is this young lady Miss Russo?" A man about 23 asks coming out of nowhere. He extends his hand, "My name is David Henrie. I will be showing you to you're room."

I take his hand. "Call me Alex."

"What was that?" he asks grabbing my bags.

"Alex. Call me Alex Mr. Henrie."

"Alright Alex but only if you'll call me David. I'm only 22 and i don't want to feel old. Follow me."

_'I was close. What would a 22 year old want to work with kids?'_ He is walking over to some stairs at our right."Ok... David."

"So Alex how old are you?"

"16. I have a question."

"Shoot and speak up I can barely hear you."

"Are there any guys here?" _'Not that I'm interested. Just curious.'_

"Yes however you are roomed on a different side of the house. You will see them and the rest of the residents after you get unpacked."

We stop at the third door on the hallway. "This is your room. You are alone but don't get used to it. Your roommate will be here later this week. Well I guess I'll leave you to get unpacked. Come back down when you're done." he smiles and leaves the room closing the door.

The room has two twin beds on either sides. There's a large flat screen t.v on the wall and a computer in the corner. The walls are light blue and green giving it a nice feel. _'I could get used to this.'_

I slowly unpack my stuff and exit the room when I'm done.

There are the two chicks making out in the hallway near the stairs. I'm so shocked that I can't move.

The taller one notices me first. "Hey Miley the new girl is here."

The short brunette turns toward me. " Hey come here."

I walk over to the girls.

"The names Miley and this is Lily. Welcome to Bellwood." She pulls me into a hug. I on't know what to do so i wait until she pulls away to introduce myself.

"Alex. I'm supposed to meet Mr. H- I mean David downstairs."

"Oh rule time. Lets go."

We all walk downstairs and into the living room. There are two other guys in the room not including David.

There are also two other girls one blond and the other with red hair.

"Come sit down. Everyone this is Alex."

They all introduce themselves: Shane, tall guy straight hair; Nate, tallish guy curly hair; Taylor, blond girl and Hayley, red head girl.

"Miley, Lily please no public display of affection." David says to the girls making out on the side chair. They smile at him and Miley sits on Lily's lap.

"Now Alex there are a couple of rules around here; 1. You are aloud to have relationships with fellow residents. We understand that you guys are teenagers so yeah. However this leads to rule 2. No sleeping in the room of your partner. 3. light out at 11 pm. t.v's and computers will shut off at this time and won't come back on until 6 a clock in the morning. 4. You must come to group and individual therapy. no excuses unless sick. And last of all try to enjoy yourself. Makes time go by faster. If any of these are broken privileges will be taken away. Oh and running away will lead you back here with more time so don't do it. That's about it. Welcome to Bellwood."

* * *

any comments if yes then click review and tell me


	3. Chapter 3

here you go my good reviewers. hope you enjoy. feels alittle rushed to me though

Tomatoes

glad you like it

frostygrl  
=)

HsmLovergt

was going to have her obey but you put some ideas in my head

thousand lies

thanks

happyendingsareforlosers

:)

happyendingsareforlosers

thanks

YouTellMe

mitchie is in next chapter

mysterywriter3012

thanks

Nhie Bunnybunny

THANKS :)

Doesn't belong to me be the ideas do

"_Alex you don't have to drive so fast!"_

"_Yeah Alex, slow down."_

_I don't pay attention to their concerns; I continue to put the car. '45…..55……65 not fast enough yet.'_

"_Alex seriously there is no need to rush."_

"_Harper whatever chill out and Max put on your seatbelt."_

"ALEX WAKE UP! You are late and you know it."

I turn toward David's voice and smile sweetly. "Okay, give me five minutes."

He nods his head and closes the door.

As soon as the door shuts I close my eyes. Even though the dream is something I don't want to return to, I don't want to get up. I feel myself drifting off again when the door opens.

"Hey Alex, oh sorry thought you were up. Breaking rules already? You got balls."

"Miley, can you leave? I really need my sleep." I don't feel like talking to anyone with my thoughts returning to the dream.

"Ok, Ok but be up soon you don't want to get in trouble on your first full day." She says walking out the door.

I can't return to sleep because of all the distractions. I decide to get dress and chill in my room for awhile. I head out to the bathroom and take a quick shower.

"Alex is that you? You need to hurry up. Group is in ten minutes." This time Taylor's voice interrupts my peace.

I take a little while longer in the shower, letting the water calm me down. I decide to wear a 3oh!3 shirt and my black skinny jeans. Once I'm done getting dressed I walk downstairs.

It seems that the whole house was waiting on me when I walk into the living room.

"Good morning Alex," Hayley says from the floor. _'The girl's weird.' _"Do you want anything to eat?" _'but nice.'_

_"_I'm good, so are we going to start."

"Now that you're here we can begin. Another resident is coming tomorrow. Her name is Mitchie and she's 16. I'm bringing her up because she will have bandages on her arms. Please don't comment on them. She will tell you what happened on her own time. Alex she will be rooming with you so make sure the room is clean and enough room for her stuff. Now one other thing that will be discussed is………"

I let his voice drown out. _'Mitchie. That's a cool name. Wonder why she cuts herself? But I can't judge. Look at why I'm here. Wonder if she's cute.'_

"Alex can you please pay attention. Do you want to comment on anything said today?"

I look around the room. I have no idea who was talking and honestly I don't care. My eyes land on Miley and Lily. _'Kissing like always.' _Taylor is sitting with Shane and Hayley's on the floor.

"Where's Nate?"

"He went out to feed the dog."

"We have a dog?" I stand and walk over to the glass window. I peer out but don't see Nate or the dog. Dogs have always been my favorite animal. I want to see what kind of breed it is.

"Yeah. We didn't let him in yesterday 'cause we didn't know if you like dogs or not."

"Well let him in. I love dogs." I don't know why I let that little fact out and I kinda hate myself for doing it.

"Can you tell me when they come back? I want to see him." I walk out the room and back up stairs.

10 minutes later my door opens. Hayley and Taylor walk in and sit on the empty bed. I stair at them 'cause I can't understand why they are in here. I think I left to be alone but maybe they don't understand that.

"Umm Nate and Max are back."

I snap my head toward Taylor. She looks at me questionably.

I know she didn't mean my max but the name shocked me. _'Great that the dogs has me brother's name.'_

I smile at them both and head toward the door. I'm greeted by a large husky._ 'Wow a husky in Texas. Amazed the dog hasn't died.'_

I pet the dogs head and he wags his tail. I let the dog follow me back into my room. I didn't notice Taylor and Hayley leave.

I sit up there all day and David checks on me every few hours. I tell him that I'm fine and continue to sit with max. He seems to understand that I don't want to play and just need some company.

At nine, Miley comes and tells me that max has to go back outside. I bay them both good night and head off to sleep praying the dreams won't come back.

* * *

tell me if you like


End file.
